By The Way I Was Shaking
by SwitchBlood513
Summary: The First Shadow Lord war is over.Or so Lief thought, and now the Shadow Lord is back to try to end the land of Deltora forever. But Lief needs love to help him win, and what if his only love fell for someone else who lives in a forest tree top village?
1. Chapter 1

**By The Way I Was Shaking**

**chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

An early morning in Deltora. It was still spring, after all the evil was defeated, and the seven gems were recovered, it was King Lief's priority to clean the city of Del up immediately. Though it wouldn't happen straight away, Lief had other things to do first.

**Lief's Journal/POV**

It was a month after my father king Endon had passed away, I'll never forget that day, all the damn secrets, all the treachery, all the pain everyone felt that day. When my father told me I was the next king, I was furious inside, not that I didn't love my father, but just that he would hide that from his own son, and his right hand man Barda. If it's that deep of a secret, Barda and I would have kept it. _(sighs) _oh, well, forgive and forget. It is still hard to take that big of a secret at the last minute though."Okay what is going on!" I came rushing into the meeting room, the one part of the palace that was actually finished. "Lief, the shadow lord is back! That's what going on!" Jasmine responded in an urgent way,"how can you be so sure!" I yelled back. "I was outside two days ago and I saw a red sky, with pitch black clouds! And in the distance I thought I saw a dragon-bird shape in the sky as well, Ak-Babas are always signs of The Shadow Lord!" Jasmine explained everything I needed to hear. "so, what do we do!" Barda jumped in. "well we might be able to gather some information in the library, someone has to have written something on what else can defeat the Shadow Lord!" I stated. "good Idea!" Barda replied, and off we ran taking the shortest path as possible. Racing to our destination, almost tripping at every step, we were running so fast. Since Del palace was not finished and the library was not recovered, there was a temporary library tent, the tent was not a usual camping tent. Though you probably knew that, it's a building tent with many wooden structures to hold the wool cloth on top. When it rains we usually have thin steel plates on top, to run the rain down to side, and so that it wouldn't take the whole thing down in one loud _CREEEEK! _Followed with a loud_ CRASH! _Yet followed with a loud _THUNK! _We still have ways to have shelter.

**Normal POV**

Finally Lief and the others reached their target and pushed open the thick flap, "oh, Lief! What a surprise!" They ran in to see Sharn staring at them, a large grin on her face, "why do you look so worried?" Sharn asked cautiously, Lief ran up to her, his hands on her shoulders in an instant. "The Shadow Lord is back! Prepare yourself mother! Go back to the forge!" Lief warned his mother quickly, and off Sharn ran quickly, shouting out to everyone that could possibly hear the big news, and as Sharn kept going she disappeared, like a ghost in the night, to Lief figure out his situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lief's Journal**

Today I left the palace of Del this morning to find out when and how I could fix the city. Ever since the Shadow Lord vanished with the Ak-baba's, and the sky turned back to the sky blue every one remembered before the attack, I've gotten busier, and busier. And my mother still throws all these random girl's at me to see which one "qualifies" to be my wife. And I just keep telling my mther the same thing 'none of these girl's appeal to me, like life, or death doesn't appeal to my new friend Davey.'

_(A/N: Davey is a new character that I thought of while writing this chapter he's 18 years old, and is a little emo.) _My mother would then reply by saying, "well, Davey isn't the king now is he?" But I can't marry the girl's my mother throws at me to save my life. I couldn't ever when I already love another.. Jasmine Of The Forest. I wish I could tell her the way I feel but it just seems that every time I get right next to her my hand start to shake, and I can't control them until I'm ten feet away from her. But maybe I could give her a very faint idea of how I feel.

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

Lief just lay on his bed in the royal bed chamber, he couldn't think of anything to help his kingdom. He knew that the Belt of Deltora was present, he just needed a plan on how he would use it when the time came. He would use like he did last time, but since the whole city is on its knees with being destroyed, Lief needed a new battle strategy. But someone interrupted his thinking. "Come in," Lief talked to the door. Jasmine walked in, "so Lief, have you found out a way to fight the Shadow Lord?" Jasmine asked curiously. "No, not yet, but when we defeated the Shadow Lord for the first time, I was so sure that that was the end. I thought that he would never come back and yet he did." Lief said woefully. Jasmine sat next to him on the bed and put her arm around him, "enemies change Lief. They lose, go back to where they came from and then they return. Stronger, faster, and with a better battle strategy. That usually happens a lot. But, we will be ready for him. And we will win. No matter how hard they try, good will prevail!" Jasmine finished her very short speech. "Thank you Jasmine." And for the first time Lief's hands were not shaking uncontrollably, Lief suddenly adapted to Jasmine being around him so much, that he just stopped shaking.

What Lief wanted was going to take some time and courage, but eventually Lief would pull it off. And he thought that the time was now.

_**And we wait for the next chapter to come out, if you have any ideas on what it should be, send me a message, or give me a review, please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Lief really wanted Jasmine for himself, and for the kingdom. Lief's love for Jasmine was greater than what his love for the kingdom. Even though Lief knew that Jasmine was feisty, and fierce on the quest for the gems, Lief just knew that Jasmine would make a great friend, wife, and mother to Lief's children.

Lief just thought that his life could never go on without Jasmine of the Forest. And Lief just knew that the time to make his move on Jasmine was now.

Lief started to lean his head towards Jasmine's, but stopped while he was right in front of Jasmine's face to say the three very special words. "Jasmine, I love you." Lief whispered in Jasmine's ear. Jasmine's eyes widened with shock. "Lief I never knew that you felt that way but, I love you too." Jasmine whispered back. Lief arms then decided to wrap themselves around Jasmine's upper body, to embrace Lief's soul mate. Jasmine responded by giving Lief a hug back, Lief and Jasmine came out of their hug, and just stared into each others eyes. Lief then leaned his face toward Jasmine's and stopped right before they made lip contact. Lief gave a destined smile, and continued forward. But Lief never dreamed that Jasmine's lips would come crashing down on his, when he least expected it.

They just sat there for a while, enjoying every moment of the kiss that they had. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, despite the fact that they were practically in love with each other. Finally at the 10 second Lief pushed Jasmine to where she was laying on Lief's bed on her back, waiting for more kisses. Lief hopped on top of Jasmine only to deepen the kissed and embraces that he had on Jasmine. Jasmine reached for Lief's waist. Trying to pull Lief's shirt free from his pants. It only took a few seconds before Jasmine had pulled the shirt out of Lief's pants. Lief was busy holding Jasmine's head with his hands to notice that Jasmine wanted Lief's shirt off. Lief finally noticed that his shirt was starting to show his chest as Jasmine started to un-button it. "Let me help you with that." Lief put a fiendish smile on his face, and lifted his shirt plain off his body, and returned to Jasmine's wants of love.

"Wow lief, you have some hard arms. You could probably carry me!" Jasmine said feeling Lief's arms.

"Lief there's something I would like to do, but think we should be married first." Jasmine said, "Jasmine are you proposing to me?" Lief asked back. "No, I think that that's completely up to you." Jasmine responded smiling. Lief just layed by Jasmine's side and raised his right arm up, signalizing that he wanted Jasmine to go to sleep with him. Jasmine pressed her back up against Lief's chest, while Lief draped his arm around Jasmine's side and closed his eyes. The only thing Lief remembered before falling asleep was Jasmine tugging Lief's arm pulling him closer.

_**The Next Morning**_

Lief, and Jasmine were on Lief's bed while the sunlight shone on their faces. Lief opened an eye to look out the window to see the sun in the far east, he always wondered what the other part of the world was like in the east. He knew that someday he would get there no matter how hard it would be. He would go to be the first king to go to the far east. To explore, and maybe bring back some new exotic animals. Lief knew he would get there. "Lief, have you seen Jasmine? She wasn't in her bed chamber last night." Lief heard his mother calling in to his bed chamber. His door slightly cracked open, then flew open as Doom ran in frantically, stunned to see Jasmine in the arms of an 18 year old king.

_**Yeah I just came up with the age 18, it doesn't say in the books after Deltora Quest ends. Sorry for the delay. But as I said on chapter 2, if you have any ideas or comments, write a review, or send me a message please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Doom walked in, horrified to see Jasmine with Lief, when he didn't have a shirt on. "Lief! Jasmine! What are the two of you doing?" Doom shouted angrily. "Doom," Lief spoke up, "I, I, I love Jasmine." Doom looked at Lief shocked to hear what Lief was saying. "And I love Lief, daddy." Jasmine said. "If you two really love each other that much," Doom started, "we do." Lief said putting his arm around Jasmine, "then I guess I could except all of this. Take care." And after that Doom just left the room, "I've never seen Doom like that." Lief said. "Me neither." Jasmine responded.

Jasmine was going to chase after Doom to see if anything was wrong later in the day, but first Lief, and Jasmine needed to get ready for one of the meetings. The meeting they had were never really organized. They were called to if something important happened, or if something important was going on that needed to further discuss. The meeting this time was how the kingdom was going to defeat the Shadow Lord...Again. The Shadow Lord was showing his ugly signs as if saying 'this is not over!' and it wasn't.

**At The Meeting**

"But we have not got everything in the world!" Lief shouted during the meeting. "We have got nothing! Nothing left since Endon died!" Lief shouted again. "Lief, don't you mean Father?" Sharn asked. "No! Endon! He was a father to me, until he told me that I was the next king, he lost all of my trust when he told me that. All he is to me is a friend! Not even a friend! A stranger!" Lief shouted back at his mother. "We know that we have got nearly nothing," Jasmine said soothingly, "but if we don't fight back the kingdom will lose to the Shadow Lord, and who will they blame? You Lief! Don't let _your _kingdom fall behind! For you, for the people! For _me_, please." Jasmine said and that changed everything. Lief got up to the table, "we will have to risk everything. But the kingdom is the second most important thing to me!" Lief shouted in triumph. "Second?" Sharn's eyebrows raised. "I know what I said. And I know what I said earlier, I _love _Jasmine! And Jasmine only, I will not accept the random girl's that you try to throw at me mother! I love Jasmine! And Jasmine only!" Lief yelled at the whole table, after he said that he left the room. "Let's call it a night," Jasmine said, and ran after Lief. "What was that in there?" Jasmine asked. "Jasmine I, I," Lief didn't finish what he was going to say, and ran into the forest.

_**Another end to the story! Please write a review if you have any ideas. Thank You! =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

Lief didn't finish what was said as he sprinted into the forest with Jasmine chasing after him. Jasmine knew what Lief was going to say, _"Jasmine I love you." _Jasmine has waited years to hear that, and she was not going to let that chance slip away! Lief finally stopped running at a large tree, quickly he tilted his head straight up to it and shouted "Davey!" Once he shouted that a vine shot down imidiately, Lief grasped it and shot up to the tree tops. Jasmine stopped at the base of the extra large tree. "Lief get down from here now!" Without hesitation she jabbed her dagger into the tree and started climbing the tree like a pro, using her dagger for a little more support.

Once Jasmine reached the top she saw what looked to be a tree top village. There were hanging huts, wood and vine bridges and walk ways. Jasmine started walking to hopefully find what she wanted to call her husband-to-be. But there so may huts that she didn't know where to start. "Hello?" Jasmine heard a voice coming from the side of her. Jasmine turned to the right to see a man wearing a black fitted extra deep V GI top, black pants, brown boots, and a white cloak.

"Welcome visitor, to this very small, peaceful tree top village. My name is Shane. How may I help you?" Shane asked, "I-I'm looking for Davey. Does he live here?" Jasmine asked. "Why yes he does! You would walk over there to three bridges, take the one to the far left, 4th one to your right." Shane answered politely. "Thank you so much." Jasmine responded back, and ran off. She ran straight ahead to the three bridges and took Shane's instruction's, it was like swinging through the forest on a strong green vine to Jasmine. Jasmine arived at Davey's hut, no problem. She knocked on the door.

The door crept open to an 18 year old boy wearing almost exactly what Shane was wearing, except the boy's cloak was blood red. "Well hello there, I'm Davey. Is there someone you're looking for?" Davey asked. Jasmine looked at Davey's face. Davey had pale skin, black swoopy hair, and turqouise eyes, kinda thin, excelent bone structure, and a very muscular got lost staring into Davey's eyes, and almost fainted at how beautiful he was. "uh, yeah I'm looking for Lief, is he here?" Jasmine asked still looking at Davey's eyes but soon moved down to looking at his chest. Davey's chest was completely hairless, so was his face. "Lief went out to get some wood for the fire place we have, he should be back soon. Would you like to came in?" Davey invited, "yeah sure." Jasmine stepped into the hut. It was tagged with fine wooden funiture, all polished and shining. "Would you like something to drink? We have water, fruit juices, and wines." Davey listed. "I'll just have some water please." Jasmine responded, "right away," Davey left the room, and returned moments later with water. "Thank you." Jasmine responded to Davey's kindness.

"So I didn't get your name." Davey said sweetly, "it's Jasmine." She responded quickly. Suddenly Davey and Jasmine looked up to eachother and stared into eachother's eyes, and without thought they saw love in their eyes. Davey started to push Jasmine against a firm wood wall, and started to bring his face closer to hers, but stopped right before they made lip contact and gave a desperate smile, and continued to lean in. He was so surprised that Jasmine quickly forces her lips onto his, and started to embrace the love shared between. Davey and Jasmine moaned in pleasure as they continued to kiss, further, longer, deeper, sweeter than the last. But they didn't know that Lief would walk in on them, staring at them, tears filling his crushed eyes, as he saw Davey's arms wrapped around Jasmine's waist, and Jasmine having her arms wrapped around Davey's neck. Watching them sink into total submission, Lief was able to shout out, "What!" Davey and Jasmine stopped, a little saliva dripping from their lips, their tongues retracting into their mouths. "What!" Lief shouted again. Jasmine was totally shocked, scared, and in love, but not with Lief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lief saw what he saw, and what he saw he didn't like. His witness story was, _Jasmine of the forest caught cheating on me, with my best friend Davey, now what do I do? Kill Davey? No, that would be too violent. Kill Jasmine? No, I __love__ her... There is only one thing I can do to save myself from dancing in misery. _

Lief stepped out backwards out of the hut and stood right in front of it. He saw his sword at his right side... and picked it up. He pulled it higher, and higher, slowly, until it was were his throat was. Jasmine's heat skipped some beats, and died for a few seconds. Davey had a panicky feel inside him, as if an unlimited number of butterfly's were floating inside his entire body. What was he to do? Just watched as the king of Deltora committed suicide? He kept thinking until he noticed that if the king goes, Deltora goes. And that cannot happen. No not today. The only way Davey was to stop Lief was to harm him, he wouldn't like it. But it was the only way to keep the kingdom alive a little longer.

Lief held his sword fast against his neck, pressing it in a little deeper and deeper, deep enough for the sword to puncture, and Lief's royal blood trickled down his neck as if he had never cared. "Lief if you do this you'll be the most hated king ever! People would not bother to celebrate you at your memorial!" Davey shouted. "I don't care, if I have lost Jasmine, I have already lost everything..." Lief said and he was about to slit himself. When Davey ran as fast as he could, to Lief that was the speed of light. To Jasmine, he was so fast that he felt like a tornado by how much force he was carrying with him. To Davey those were his efforts to save the King of Deltora. Davey ran behind Lief, and peeled the sword from Lief's neck and brought it behind Lief, and held it to the sky, and brought the bottom of the hilt down on Lief's nape and hard as he could. As soon as the hilt hit him, Lief could feel nothing more. Nothing more but the feel of K.O. and fell into Black and Blue.

Davey caught Lief as he fell to the ground, and took him inside the hut and lay Lief's limp and lifeless body onto the padded couch with a firm pillow under his head. "Jasmine sorry you had to see that. But I had to stop Lief from doing that. It was the only way..." "Davey, it's okay I know that was hard to do. At first I thought you were going to kill him, but you wouldn't do such a thing." Jasmine responded and kissed Davey on the cheek. "So why don't you come with me." Davey grabbed Jasmine's hands and pulled her through the large hut into Davey's bedroom. Jasmine knew what was gonna happen and for that, pushed Davey on the bed roughly, crawled over him and placed her knee against his crotch, pushing it forwards to stimulate him. Jasmine moved her knee side to side making Davey go breathless as Jasmine kept stimulating his sex cells, making his cock go hard. Jasmine noticed and laid on top of him as Davey was still moaning from Jasmine pleasuring him. "Davey I want you. Right here and now, and I can feel that you want me too." Jasmine said noting that she was also laying on top of his erection.

"yes, I want you too. Why not do it now.." Davey said fiendishly and turned the light out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the dark lay Davey and Jasmine frolicking in the dark, kissing, and hands going to the most tender part of their bodies. "This won't work." Davey started. "You wanna stop? No!" Jasmine insisted, "no not stop, but get sexier!" Davey turned the lights on and pushed Jasmine off the bed to start stripping her down. Jasmine responded by taking Davey's cloak of and letting it drape to the ground. She pulled out his hard, erect cock, and pulled his pants down to his knees, she thought it was so cute to watch him wiggle out of them. She then put her mouth on Davey's 8-inch cock, and started to blow him.

Davey threw his head back, he loved it so much he ripped a deep cry from his throat. He couldn't stop his hand from taking Jasmine by her hair and pulling her onto his cock, making Jasmine get some deep-throat. She couldn't stop her hand from playing with his balls and her other hand from gently caressing his ass. "Ah, shit Jazzy, keep doing it like that!" Davey insisted. "So you want to call me Jazzy now? Let me give you a little something." And she started to suck on his balls. "Jazzy get back on the main part! I'm cumming!"

Jasmine listened and was back on Davey's penis in no time! She put three finger's on him, two on the top of his cock, and the other one on the bottom, and was blowing and giving him a hand-job at the same time. "Oh! Jasmine!" And shot cum deep into her throat, he let a couple of ropes of semen lose from him, enough for Jasmine to get a good taste.

Davey picked Jasmine up and kissed her, her lips still a little sticky from semen. "Do I taste good, Jazzy?" Davey asked romantically, but kissed her before she could respond. Davey laid Jasmine on the bed and sunk into her warmth. She pulled back, "Yes! Davey you taste so good! I want more of your lolly-pop!" Jasmine screamed, hopefully no one heard her. Jasmine sunk into the feel of Davey's hard dick stirring against her thigh, making Jasmine sexually aroused as well. "Davey, what the hell are you waiting for? Just start diving into me!" Jasmine begged. "But won't that hurt? You know a that I have an 8-inch erection right?" Davey responded. He wanted all the romantic havoc to take place, but he didn't want to be the only one pleasured. "It will hurt as you go deeper. But if I stay sexually aroused, it becomes pleasurable after a few minutes." Jasmine answered quickly, she wanted Davey so much, her clitoris was bulging very quickly.

After Jasmine said that, Davey crawled over and kissed her gently, after that he got up, parted Jasmine's legs as far as they could go, and laid between her legs. And gently took his cock and lightly pushed the glans in, immediately, Davey felt what was so good, like drinking pure water. He pushed the shaft in until he reached the base of his own penis, and started to thrust his hips.

Jasmine's moans grew louder as Davey dug into Jasmine, like a dog and moist ground. Jasmine and Davey started to moan, with pleasure, and sexual ecstasy, they assumed the missionary position, Davey was trying to support himself, but breaths were coming in to heavy for him, he collapsed on top of Jasmine, barely catching himself before his heavy body hit Jasmine. Suddenly Jasmine pushed Davey up, and out of her, turned him around, pushed him back down, took his cock, pushed it back in, and sat on Davey's pelvic area. This time they assumed the cow-girl position, Davey put his massive hands around Jasmine's hips and pulled her on and off his warm wet cock, it was moving up and down like a lever. Which made Davey a little closer, "Oh, god, I'm almost there! I can't contain myself, I'm about to explode! It feel too good to stop!" Davey then gave a passionate half growl, half scream, but after that he felt something release, and exit him, into Jasmine. Which could be, a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a while, the drama started to die down between Davey and Jasmine. Davey actually started to feel slightly guilty about what he practically did to Jasmine, His face dropped and his eyes closed, as he turned away from Jasmine, he felt a tear twitch down his face. Jasmine noticed almost immediately, "Davey, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked as she started to caress his face. "Jasmine, something happened, something that I don't know if it's bad or good." "what was that?" "Jasmine I might have just released a special type of goo inside of you." Davey said humiliated. "Oh, Davey! That's natural! I don't care if I get pregnant, I would be honored to have your baby." Jasmine replied sweetly. Davey just propped himself on one elbow facing Jasmine, with his cock in hand, gently masturbating to Jasmine's delight.

"Davey you look so cute when you have your penis out! But you also look cute when you're tired. Why don't you get some rest." Jasmine suggested. Davey then put his head on Jasmine's shoulder, "you're not going to leave me are you? I want to sleep with you. In the same bed. With you in my arms. Is that okay?" Davey asked while smiling at her. "Yes.." And Jasmine and Davey slowly dazed off, still naked, and hot. But when Davey fell asleep before Jasmine, he was smiling, Jasmine couldn't help but smile back as she dozed off as well, with Davey on top of her.

The sun came up, and was shining through the clear glass window. Davey woke up and saw that Jasmine was still asleep, and just like he did last night, he propped himself on his shoulder facing Jasmine, But not with his penis in hand, as it was flaccid. But with Jasmine's body in hand. His arm was wrapped around her belly sleepily. But while looking at Jasmine's peaceful body, he couldn't help but smile. Jasmine was just so peaceful looking, Davey enjoyed himself watching her sleep. Just her breathing was the greatest gift she could ever give him.

Suddenly Jasmine stirred, and then her eye twitched open very slowly. She looked up to see Davey right there where she wanted him to be. "Good morning sweetheart." Davey said kissing Jasmine lighty on her lips. When Davey pulled back up though Jasmine pulled his head back down so their lips could meet again, Jasmine wanted Davey again.

Jasmine forced her tongue into Davey's and she tasted the inside of his mouth, savoring every moment of it. Davey forced them apart. "Jasmine, I can't." Davey rolled onto his back. "Davey..." Jasmine said, pulling the blanket off Davey and going straight to her sanctuary, gently licking the tip...  
>"Oh... ah..." Davey moaned. Sinking back into it. "Jasmine, please stop. I don't want this right now." Davey spoke, taking Jasmine's face into his hands. "Jasmine, I love you so much. And last night was magical, everything I could ever want. But you need to understand that my love is not full of sex. There is some sex, but not day and night sex. Do you know how many women want me. I can see it in their eyes, and I can almost fucking taste it. But you are lucky to even get me. I am lucky to even get you too. It turns out that, I have had a crush on you for years now..."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How? Just HOW Could you have even known me for that long?" Jasmine asked. Confused, surprised, and actually impressed that Davey has known her.

"Well, I used to watch you when you were seven. I used to sit up in a tree, watching you take care of yourself. And I even helped you sometimes." Davey answered back. His mouth formed a small smile. "Sometimes when you weren't able to get something.. Like nuts in a tree, or a rabbit in a snare. I kept track. Whenever you fell from the tree, I knocked them down for you. But I was so hidden away in the branches and leaves that you didn't even notice me picking them and dropping them to you. Then some times, going back to the snare, I would take a rabbit and direct it to the snare. I did for you, Jasmine. Because I loved ever since I first saw you twelve years ago." Davey explained.

"You did that all for me? Wow. I love you, Davey. But what do we do about Lief?" she asked back. Worried because of what he saw. Jasmine knew that what she did with Davey would forever scar him until he dies. "If he was a real king, he wouldn't care! I think.." Jasmine said unsure.

"Jasmine, he's known you for so long. Of course he would care. If I were him. I'd let you decide who you want. If you choose Lief, I won't care. Because we could still be friends. And if you choose me, I think Lief would do the same because he's know you loved me. If he killed me, he would be scared because of what he did to you. Not what he did to me. So. Decide. But of course you're getting plenty of time. But beware sweet Jasmine. For you are on limited time. For me, and Lief." Davey answered, as he got dressed and climbed out the window. "Come. After you get your clothes on of course." Davey coaxed. Jasmine got out of Davey's bed and threw here clothes on. She climbed on Davey and straddled him.

He hopped down and they were soaring through the air. Then Davey pulled a rope and mechanical wings made out of some strong fabrics and metal whipped out. Next thing Jasmine knew they were flying in the air.

"How did you make those?" Jasmine had to raise her voice over the wind. Davey just looked down, smiled, and kissed her.

"Family secret! Maybe if you marry me I'll show you how I create my fine metal, and fabric work!" Davey yelled. He was really trying to persuade Jasmine.

"I though you said I had time to decide Davey!" She picked up on Davey's move. She had a feeling that both men were gonna try to get her on their side. The last thing she wanted was a love triangle. But look what showed up at her feet! Exactly what she begged not to get..

Davey seemed to be taking her somewhere but where? They were turning this way, and that. Until they finally flew over the city of Del.

"Davey what are you doing!" Jasmine screamed. She was now scared. Could Davey be taking her to Lief? _If he is, what is Lief gonna do? Would he shoot Davey down with an arrow force? Or challenge Davey to a sword fight? What. Was. Happening._ _I wish this was all over! I don't wanna have to stop a blood bath between two people! _Jasmine though.

"Taking you to talk to Lief. I'll be there with you and help you. I promise. I'll help just like I have been since you were a little girl." Davey answered.

They landed at the palace. Lief was waiting.

"Ah. Davey, I'm so glad you could make it." Lief said. But soon after Davey stepped close to shake his hand, as soon as he grabbed it, Lief put Davey in a head-lock with a dagger up against his throat.

"Lief no!" Jasmine screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

Sorry guys I've been hella busy... anyways without further ado, here's chapter ten!

"Lief! Stop it! Don't kill him! Don't you want me to be happy?!" Jasmine screamed.

"You will be perfectly happy with me, Jasmine darling." Lief said back as if he was possessed.

Davey couldn't see the knife but he could feel the ice cold steel against his gullet. He managed to whimper out a little "Help me" before Lief's grip put him out cold. Jasmine couldn't take anymore. She took out a steel blade of her own and put it up against her throat to scare Lief into submission. She would never ponder suicide even while crying by her bedside. If there was such a Jasmine.

"Lief this is it. If you kill Davey or even slip with that knife I will end it for myself as well. Which is it!" Jasmine furiously yelled at Lief. In such a long time, she is mad at him.

"Jasmine. Don't. Understand that Davey is a trader." Lief said. Jasmine could tell that he was getting scared. But he wasn't breaking yet.

Jasmine couldn't believe him right now. She ran up the palace stairs to the highest peak of stone and stood at the edge.

"Lief! If you do NOT drop the knife and revive Davey I will Jump!" She yelled. Lief only looked up at Jasmine and could tell that she was serious. But he was only faced with a mare deceiver. He completely forgot that Jasmine was a stone liar and could pull it off almost always.

Lief let go of the knife and let Davey fall to his feet and sprinted to go get a bucket of water. Jasmine watched in relief and climbed down the rock and ran over to Davey's side. All she wanted from the world was a good loving husband. Not a love triangle or a crime of homicide. Both Davey and Lief could provide that for her. But she can't choose. Both are too dear to her precious heart.

Lief came running back with a bucket of water and dumped it on Davey's face. Davey slowly woke up and sat up dizzy and scared. Jasmine held him tight.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." Jasmine whispered and kissed his forehead. Lief had to struggle to keep his disgust in disguise. He watched as Jasmine pulled Davey up right. Lief handed him his White and Red cloak. Maybe he could give him a second chance.

"Jasmine. You need to be with Lief. He's been there for you for years." Davey told Jasmine.

"But you've been with her since she was 7. She should be with you" Leif responded. Lief tried to send a signal to Davey through thinking really hard. Davey received the message, "we need to talk" Lief thought. "I want her to be with you. There's plenty more pretty faces in Deltora. Don't worry about me." Davey thought back.

"Jasmine darling, go and think about it. Lief and I have some talking to do." Davey said. Jasmine nodded and said she'd go to her chambers. Jasmine went into the north tower. Lief and Davey went into the main building, and to Lief's office.

"We need a love potion Davey." Lief said.

"I know someone.. You'll have to talk to my town's wizard. Mixing up potions and spells for years..." Davey answered.

"Thank god for you Davey. I'm sorry I almost... killed you..." Lief apologized.

"That's gonna take some time to get over. But you're fine. There's something I gotta tell you." Davey says.

"Mhmm?" Lief responded.

" I'm not... attracted to girls... Have you heard about the new thing when you like the same gender?" Davey asked.

"Yes I have. They named it Gay." Lief answered.

" Well if that's so then I'm gay. I don't like girl's hatchet wounds. I like boys one-eyed-snakes..." Davey said. He reached up for Lief's face and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Lief."


End file.
